Cosas que he aprendido a traves de los fics de HP
by Sashka
Summary: ¡¡¡¡¡ACTUALIZADO! De las creadoras de Cosas Que He... y de... este... Cosas que He… llega COSAS QUE HE... RECARGADO!... que no es más que el refrito de cosas que he nada más que borrados todos lo errores y actualizado a nuestros tiempos seis meses despu
1. Consideraciones Generales Sobre Hogwarts

* * *

De las creadoras de Cosas Que He... y de... este... Cosas que He llega COSAS QUE HE... RECARGADO!!!!!... que no es más que el refrito de cosas que He... nada más que borrados todos lo errores y actualizado a nuestros tiempos (seis meses después)... además de un par de cositas que agregamos, si te gusto Cosas Que He... esto también te va a gustar... por que en si es la misma pavada.

* * *

**_Cosas que he aprendido a través de los fanfics de Harry Potter_.**

Las cosas que aparecen en esta lista son, como bien dice el título, cosas que hemos aprendido en los años (sí, años) que llevamos leyendo fics, no sólo de Harry Potter y no sólo en castellano. En ella encontraras: cosas que se repiten en varios, muchos o todos los fics que hemos leídos, cosas que nos han parecido graciosas y/o extrañas, delirantes conclusiones a la que llegan los autores, etc, etc.  
  
Queremos aclarar que este compendio no está escrito para insultar o desvalorizar los fics de nadie, de hecho podría decirse que somos acérrimas usuarias de la mayoría de estos recursos, si no para parodiar una serie de conductas de las que todos somos culpables en mayor o menor grado.

El que nunca haya siquiera soñado una Mary Sue que tire la primera piedra.  
  
Por último queremos recordarles que este resumen es básicamente una opinión que, aunque ha tenido una amplia aceptación, no tiene por qué ser la de todos.  
  
Agradecemos infinitamente la colaboración de todos los que dejaron reviews y de tods ls autores/as que ocupan su tiempo en escribir las historias que nos ayudan a pasar el tiempo y que aún a pesar de las críticas siguen escribiendo y mejorando día a día.

Errare Humanun Est 

_Consideraciones Generales Sobre Hogwarts Y Las Costumbres Mágicas_.

01) Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

Los alumnos de primer año necesitaran:

1 varita mágica

1 caldero (peltre, reglamentario medida 2)

1 conjunto de ampolletas de vidrio o cristal

1 telescopio

1 conjunto de balanzas de lata

1 caja de condones mágicos

1 Kamasutra mágico

1 un equipo de sadomasoquismo, cuero de dragón o símil.

Ropa totalmente inapropiada para el ámbito escolar.

Los alumnos también puede traer revistas pornográficas y pósters del mismo contenido.

No hay nada que hacerle, son unos pervertidos y unos precoces por que las cosas que algunos les hacen hacer a unos pobres niñitos de 11 años son indecibles.

02) Cuando a Harry, Ron y Hermione tengan algún ultra secreto no tendrán mejor idea que hablar sobre ello en algún pasillo, o en el Gran Hall donde pueda escucharlos perfectamente su enemigo de turno o alguno de sus cómplices, vale también para cuando Albus Dumbledore le tenga que decir a Severus que tiene una misión para él, que por supuesto lo hace de una manera totalmente codificada...

-Severus tienes que pasar por mi despacho, tengo una "misión" para ti...-.

03) Los jugadores de Quidditch tienen todos un cuerpo excelente, lleno de músculos duros como una tabla. Ahora yo me pregunto:

¿Cuánto ejercicio se puede hacer montado en una escoba? ¿Que músculos se pueden desarrollar de esa manera más que los glúteos? (Y nadie niega que los glúteos sean una parte importante de la anatomía humana). Y sus piernas, ¿cómo hacen para tener tantos músculos? Si lo único que hacen con ellas es tenerlas colgadas todo el día.

04) El programa de Hogwarts sufre en los fanfics de un recorte presupuestario. Por lo que las únicas clases que se dictan son: Pociones y Trasfiguración, de vez en cuando, y siempre que sea importante para la trama tendrán Historia de La Magia (después de todo cuanto puede pedir de sueldo un fantasma) o Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras (que tendrá como profesor... sí, adivinaron indudablemente a Lupin otra vez en Hogwarts... o en su defecto a Gary Stu o Mary Sue).

05) Los magos del sexo masculino no usan ropa interior bajo la túnica porque es una vieja costumbre mágica. ¿Qué? Además ahora que lo pienso... que incomodo debe ser cuando montan en las escobas...

06) Bajo la túnica esconden un físico extraordinario, con unos músculos bien formados. Unas de las explicaciones más estúpidas que encontré en un fic para justificar el terriblemente buen físico de Snape fue que sus músculos se habían desarrollado... De tanto batir pociones. ¿Es que usaba cucharitas de plomo? ¿O batía cemento?.

Sin embargo, una vez que llegue el momento de la acción no querrán sacarse un trapo por que... (insertar voz pseudo-infantil) les vergüenza... claro ¿a quien no?... temen que sus cuerpos perfectamente desarrollados no sean lo que sus compañeros/as esperaban.

07) Las túnicas son tan amplias que estos tendrán miles de erecciones en los peores momentos y nadie se dará cuenta de nada. Claro, que clase de pervertido anda mirando esa parte de su cuerpo... a parte de nosotras. Pero a la vez la amplia túnica va a amoldarse a su cuerpo en los lugares más adecuados siempre para el deleite tanto de su amante de turno como el mío.

08) Siempre que haya una fiesta en Hogwarts sonara una canción que describirá maravillosamente los sentimientos ocultos del protagonista por sus ex amantes, amor prohibido, calentura del momento, etc. Jamás sonara algo de Marilyn Manson o Eminem.

09) Siempre que halla luna llena el protagonista pensara en Remus Lupin. No importa que el fic se trate de un Filch/ Bob Esponja o Harry/Dobby o que el susodicho protagonista apenas lo conozca al pasar (lease Mary Sue) lo primero que les vendrá a la mente no será la belleza de las montañas de Escocia ni el romanticismo de semejante noche si no el sufrimiento del pobre hombre lobo. Que conciencia social, señores!!!.

10) Los profesores de Hogwarts son pederastas, y se acuestan con cuanto niño desprevenido se crucen, si eres estudiante de Hogwarts llevar un cinturón de castidad puesto no es ninguna exageración...

11) McGonnagal suele entrar en el despacho del pederasta de turno descubriéndolos cuando están en lo mejor del polvo. Se encolerizara, mortificara y hasta amenazara, pero jamás los denunciara zafando así de todo proceso judicial y de Azkaban. En caso que se entere Dumbledore, este se sentirá muy desilusionado del comportamiento y le pedirá su renuncia, nunca lo despiden, pero el muchacho en cuestión defenderá a su amor de turno, y terminara por comprender el amor que sienten es verdadero. Ok este punto antes le pertenecía a Severus Snape pero al parecer en este tiempo se les cayeron las mascaras a TODOS los profesores de Hogwarts y tuvimos que cambiar, no fuera a ser que Severus pagara los platos rotos de sus compañeros.

12) No queríamos hablar de este tema porque es muy duro y si hay mentes frágiles es mejor que no lean este ítem... LOS EMBARAZOS MASCULINOS... Hay una larga lista de personajes que han decidido dejar de esperar a La Señorita Perfecta e iniciado una familia por su cuenta, entre ellos Remus Lupin (que entre sus problemas mensuales y todo ya no sé que pensar), Sirius Black, etc. No solo es terriblemente trillado, si no que se esfuerzan por hacerlos más inverosímiles y ridículos de lo que ya son por si mismo al contener a un hombre embarazado por ejemplo esta horrible imagen que saque de un fic y que es más o menos así: Severus Snape con una gran barriga al aire sentado en las rodillas de Harry mientras este le hacia cosquillitas en la "pancita" y le daba besitos en su nariz... creo que con esto no tengo que decir más... aunque hay para rato.

13) Siempre que un Mago desee seducir a otro/a no tendrá mejor idea que ponerse unos... pantalones Muggle de cuero ajustados, MUY ajustados. Otra vez recuérdese el ítem numero 5 donde dice que los Magos no usan ropa interior... .

14) Harry, Draco y Ron son nada más ni nada menos que unos machos reproductores que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que andar dejando a Cho, Hermione y Ginny embarazadas, no siempre al mismo tiempo, mal pensados. Y ellas no tendrán otra salida que abandonar Hogwarts, y al/los futuro/s padre/s de su/s hijas/os, para siempre... y volver a los 30 con cuerpos de 15 e hijos que avergonzarían a la más osada Mary Sue. Bien... siempre y cuando los padres sean una pareja ortodoxa pero de esto ya hablamos en el ítem 12, el mundo mágico tiene tantos dobleces.

15) Los personajes nuevos (no Mary Sue ni Gary Stu a quienes les dedicaremos un capitulo aparte) son puestos en este mundo para las delicias de los personajes de sexo masculino que habitan el mundo de Harry Potter. En muy pocas ocasiones veremos a alguna de "las chicas" tener un tórrido romance con algún desconocido. Las pobres tienen que contentarse con los energúmenos de siempre. Salvo en un fic que merece ser mencionado por que la autora se las ingenio para conseguirle un ardiente romance a Luna con una personaje original, pero como nuestra política es no dar nombres.

16) Aquí, mi teoría de que siempre todo el mundo es homosexual!! Los únicos heterosexuales son Lily y James, aunque yo he visto muchas veces a James siendo un poco, demasiado, cariñoso con sus camaradas merodeadores...

17) Slash, incesto, lemmon, suicidio, violación, traición... TODO EN UN MISMO FIC?!?! Ejemplo: Draco duerme con Lucius, (su padre por si hay algún descolgado), este último traiciona de esta manera a su esposa, Narcisa... por si sigue el descolgado leyendo este fic... que ni siquiera es un fic, pero bueno, o la asesinó, para quedarse con Draco, luego entre los dos, Draco y Lucius, violan a Harry quien se suicida por que... bueno lo violaron.

18) Todos los amantes tienen un olor característico que su pareja reconoce al instante: pino, chocolate...al parecer utilizan colonias bien sencillas de un solo producto. Incluso Snape tiene impregnado en la piel el olor de las miles de pociones que ha hecho en su vida y que permanecerá en ella por los siglos de los siglos, puaj, si realmente huele a tooodas las pociones que hizo en su vida... doble ¡¡puaj!!.

29) Si alguien observa por la espalda a otra persona (futuro compañero de polvo, generalmente) este lo notará enseguida. En Hogwarts han desarrollado un sexto sentido para ver por la espalda al más puro estilo Ojoloco Moody.

20) Cuando un protagonista tenga que espiar a otro por que es sospechoso de... una actitud sospechosa, no hará otra que cosa que perseguirlo bajo su capa de invisibilidad por todo Hogwarts, y cuando se lo cruce "casualmente por algún pasillo" mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y hacerle una mueca de "se lo que hiciste el verano pasado".

21) Población heterosexual de Hogwarts: 2 (Lily y... Lily y...).

22) "Fulanito encendió la luz"... ¡odio cuando ponen esa frase! ¡En Hogwarts no funciona la electricidad!! lo mismo pasa cuando alguno va a la casa un mago, hay televisión, teléfono, radio Muggle, computadoras, heladera, etc. (Odio que saquen las cosas de la heladera, no hay heladeras, ni electricidad, y lo mejor de todo es que... NO LA NECESITAN).

23) Todos, absolutamente todos son unos ases del sexo. No hay nada que hacerle, aunque sea su primera vez, estén en medio de un pantano fangoso y maloliente o acaben de recibir la paliza de sus vidas siempre que estén a punto de... consumar... se transformaran en unos Casanovas aficionados capaces de hacer volar las piedras que los rodean. Esta teoría pierde sentido en cierto fic que leí en el cual Snape encontraba a Hermione y Ron tratando (sí, tratando) de pasar un buen rato y ante la ignorancia de Ron Snape terminaba dándole unas clases al mejor estilo Kamasutra.

24) Siempre se declaran con un beso... nunca una palabra de amor, una declaración romántica, no, y mientras más rápido puedan perder su virginidad segundos después de ese primer beso, mejor, no importa si están en el lugar menos romántico y más asqueroso del castillo.

25) En Hogwarts no existen los métodos anticonceptivos. Aunque en un fic Hm/R están los dos recuperando energías después de hacer... bueno lo que haría cualquiera en su lugar... en medio de un bosque cuando se aparece Snape, quien al verlos en tan comprometida situación, saca de su bolsillo una pequeña botella y se la da Hermione. Ahora mi pregunta es... ¿Que demonios hacía Snape con una botella de un anticonceptivo femenino en medio de un bosque a punto de encontrarse con otros mortífagos para una de sus famosas raves? Créanme ser Mortífago no es como lo pintan.

26) Hay una línea que divide a los buenos de los malos. ¿Quién dice que quien no se une a Voldemort es bueno? ¿Alcanza con eso para redimirse del resto de nuestros pecados? Snape, por ejemplo, de repente es bueno y adorable solo por que decidió no unirse a Voldy, o al menos se unió pero volvió al lado de los "Buenos". Nunca hay grises, solo blancos y negros.

27) En el mundo mágico la gente es:

A- Unos santurrones de porquería que odian la homosexualidad y a los homosexuales (bastante Muggles, bah).

B- Les da absolutamente lo mismo y son completamente liberales. Una de las explicaciones más raras y, extrañamente más coherentes, la da Ron en un fic: "Si podemos soportar que un humano y un gigante se casen y tengan un hijo, que dos hombres se amen no es nada del otro mundo". Ahora la cuestión del humano y la gigante nos lleva a lugares de nuestra mente a donde no queríamos llegar ;) pero que a Rowling aparentemente no le dio problemas... .

28) No importa cuanto odies a una persona durante el día, apenas caiga la noche te darán unas ganas incontenibles de lanzarte sobre él o ella (o ambos), arrancarle la ropa y pasar una noche de loco y desenfrenado sexo. ¿No me crees? Pregúntale a Hermione, Draco, Harry, Snape, Remus, Sirius, Ron, Dobby, etc, etc, etc.

39) Odio cuando los labios de un protagonista ya no tiene solo un sabor, como si eso ya no fuera suficientemente trillado, sino que puede tener tres, cuatro o más ejemplo: los labios de Harry se posaron sobre los de su profesor de pociones, estos tenían un sabor parecido a la canela que se mezclaron con los suyos sabor a vainilla, (más adelante) el profesor de pociones se acerco a su alumno lentamente y lo tomo por detrás posando sus labios sabor a miel en el cuello de su estudiante favorito... (más adelante)... se miraron a los ojos profesor y alumno ambos se sentían dolidos por lo que se habían dicho aunque en los labios del más joven aún se apreciaban un leve sabor almibarado que habían dejado los dulces labios de su profesor. Me pregunto si el profesor de Pociones no se pinta los labios con el labial de Barbie saborizado... mmm... da que pensar ¿verdad?. Además de que jamás tienen el sabor del guiso que se comieron al mediodía ¬¬, pareciera que estos personajes vivieran de ambrosía. Esto es algo muy común en la MS quienes jamás conservan nada igual en un fic, ellas cambian continuamente y paradójicamente nos dejan siempre con el mismo sabor amargo en la boca.

30) Peor aún es cuando les ponen sabores a los pezones de sus protagonistas; Dios las mentes de muchas de nuestras escritoras favoritas dan para todo... sobre todo cuando tiene sabor a chocolate o frutilla, ¿qué se estuvieron frotando antes de encontrarse con su amante de turno? Ya veo a Lupin, cuyo cuerpo desde sus labios, pasando por su cuello y tetillas hasta llegar a la punta del dedo chiquito del pie derecho, tiene sabor a chocolate, frotándose una rana de chocolate por las tetillas por las dudas se vaya a encontrar con algún colega lujurioso por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Una escena muy graciosa que, por supuesto, suelen omitir nuestros bienaventurados escritores de fics, no vaya a ser que le quite realismo a la historia Ô.ô .

31) A principios de año los futuros amantes solo tienen dos maneras de conocerse:

1- En su apuro para llegar al tren, que siempre sale demasiado temprano para todos, chocan con gran fuerza sus carritos de las maletas provocando una lluvia de ropa, libros y elementos varios, la hilaridad de los mejores amigos de los personajes y el consabido amor a primera vista de los damnificados.

2- Casualmente, el vasto tren de Hogwarts se queda sin compartimentos libres para alguno de los futuros tórtolos (en estos casos Harry que no es dejado casi nunca ni a sol ni a sombra se vera libre de sus amistades durante todo el camino al castillo) y de esta forma se ven obligados a compartir una maravillosa tarde, charlando, comiendo como cerdos y por que no... je je je... perdiendo la virginidad... y bueno son chicos.

32) - No se por que la gente todavía se molestan en hacer Song Fics. Personalmente yo siempre me salto la letra de la canción para leer el fic, yo pondría algo como: este fic esta escrito bajo la influencia de tal canción, si quieren la letra esta al finalizar el fic... bla, bla, bla. Pero bueno yo que se, el hecho es que es muy molesto estar en medio de una escena y comenzar a leer, ya, la, la, la, ohhhh, ya, la, la, la, pero bueno...

33) por que algunos escritores evitan escribir lo mas posible? Vamos, no están hartos de leer:

-Harry ¬¬

- Que Hermione ;)

-Que Ron me dijo que ´´!"##

Ô.ô... Por favor ¬¬, que no se dan cuanta que eso esta tan Out ;)

34) En Hogwarts se las pasan bailando. A nadie le importa que sólo haya habido 1 (uno) baile en los 5 años que Harry lleva en el colegio siempre que alguien necesite demostrar lo lindo y sexy que es, Dumbledore anunciará muy campante el próximo baile. Los que más me molestan son los de Halloween ¿Quien los inventó?. Si ya sé, ya sé no me respondan...

35) Uno de los lugares más románticos para echarse un polvo es... el cuarto de escobas de Filch. Aunque pensándolo mejor, si la pasan tan bien en los baños, el cuarto de escobas debe ser una maravilla. Ni hablar de la biblioteca. En la biblioteca puedes hacer de todo desde perder tu virginidad, hasta encontrarla, pasando por violar a más de uno, sobre todo a Lupin que parece ser muy divertido para eso, el asesinato, etc.

36) En Hogwarts los estudiantes carecen de cualquier tipo de higiene, no se lavan los dientes, no se lavan las manos, salen de hacer las más asquerosas... ejem pociones (¿que pensaban?) y aún así no se lavan antes de comer, de ir a dormir, etc. Aparentemente no se bañan a menos que algún prefecto indiscreto les pase la contraseña del baño de prefectos. La única razón para la que parece haber baños en Hogwarts es para que los estudiantes, profesores, visitantes y elfos domésticos (ellos también tienen derechos!!) puedan despuntar sus más bajos vicios.

37) No importa que hora del día sea, ni en que parte del castillo estén siempre que los protagonistas estén calientes encontraran un baño desierto donde echarse un polvo, planear el rescate de alguien o tramar juntos como conseguir marihuana.

38) La torre de astronomía es el lugar más sexy para acostarse con alguien, siempre entra la luz de la luna por una de sus ventanas y están lejos de cualquier persona que pudiera molestarles, o por lo menos eso es lo que los protagonistas piensan, por que siempre va a entrar alguien que los encuentre con las manos en la masa.

39) Las autoras deberían investigar más sobre lo que escriben. Por ejemplo: si están escribiendo un fic sobre la edad media en la escena Slash no deberían poner "Volvió a descender, llegando a donde estaba _la goma de sus calzoncillos_." Primero en la edad media no usaban calzoncillos pero más importante no existía el elástico...

40) Y por supuesto antes de publicar un fic tienen que releer muchas veces lo escrito para evitar algo como esto: En el umbral de la puerta, estaba una mujer de aspecto serio, _ojos tan azules que parecían blancos_ y el cabello negro muy largo, traía puesta una capa negra de viaje con capucha, la expresión de su rostro no cambió ni un ápice cuando comenzó a hablar. Ojos tan azules que parecían blancos... claro ella no se equivoco... si es como este fic que es tan largo que parece corto, y aquel gato que es tan negro que parece rojo...

41) La contraseña de la sala común de Slytherin es siempre:

a) Salazar: vamos si hasta para abrir una cuenta en hotmail te dicen que no utilices tu nombre de pila para usar de contraseña. O

b) Sangre pura, bueno esta es una contraseña que hasta Ron adivinaría sin tener que dejar su rana de chocolate.

42) ¿Es que Marcus Flint nunca se graduara? ¿en que año esta por cierto? Pero bueno mínimo esta dos años por arriba de Draco Y Harry entonces como es que cuando ellos están en séptimo año el aún es capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin.

43) Luly, Remí, Sevy, Voldy, no son buenos sobre nombres para apodar a nuestros personajes preferidos, vamos, ni Lockhard en sus peores momentos de San Mungo les llamaría así.

44) Piensen claramente cuando leen un libro no aparece a cada minuto las palabras FLASH BACK, pero bien es un recurso literario propio de los fics, mi queja es que: no es muy conveniente la siguiente situación:

Harry sollozo nuevamente, no podría creer, él no podía haber fallado, se lo había prometido.

Flash back:

-¿Me lo prometes?- pregunto Harry abrazado a Draco.

-Te lo prometo-

FIN FLASH BACK.

45- Ser animago tiene muchas ventajas, entre ellas se encuentran: mirar por debajo de las faldas, y olfatear sin ton ni son.

Y PARA DESPEDIRNOS...

CHAU.


	2. ¿Por Qué La Gallina Cruzó La Carretera?

Esta parte esta basada en ¿por qué cruzo la gallina la carretera? de , solo avísennos si les molesta y los sacamos enseguida.

_**¿Por Qué La Gallina Cruzó La Carretera?**_

Se han hecho algunas vez, la originalísima pregunta de ¡¿por qué la gallina cruzo la carretera?! Nosotros si, y además se la hicimos a nuestros personajes favoritos... y no tanto. (Por orden alfabético para evitar favoritismos)

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_: la gallina te representa a ti y la carretera la barrera entre el bien y el mal ahora es tiempo de que tu decidas si quieres cruzar la carretera.

_ARTHUR WEASLEY_: ¿Una gallina? ¿Te refieres a una gallina Muggle? Esto tengo que verlo....

_BLAIZE ZABINI_: No se, yo solo aparecí en el primer libro.

_CORNELIUS FUDGE_: No hay gallinas fuera del control del ministerio de la magia... las gallinas están bajo nuestro dominio.

_CRABBE Y GOYLE_: Quieres que golpeemos a esa gallina Draco... la golpearemos...

_DOBBY_: Dobby vio a la gallina señor... Dobby no sabia que hacer... Dobby vino a avisarle señor...

_DOLORES UMBRIDGE_: Por orden de la suprema inquisidora de Hogwarts: Queda terminantemente prohibido entablar cualquier relación con cualquier ave de corral, así como también intercambiar información y o material sobre dichas aves...

_DRACO MALFOY_: No me importa, era una sucia gallina Muggle, hay que acabar con las gallinas de sangre impura. Solo las gallinas de sangre pura deben cruzar la carretera.

_DUDLEY_: Mmmm gallina.... mamáaaaaaaaaa... quiero cenar gallina... pero la quiero ahora, ahora, ahora.

_FIRENCE_: Era ineluctable según la posición de Marte... Saturno esta en una posición poco favorable.

_FRED Y GEORGE WEASLEY_: hemos inventado la nueva chicken milennium, no es solo una gallina de goma, si no que además esta equipada para picar a quien la tome desprevenido, puede poner huevos podridos para lanzar a tus enemigos y mucho más. Has tu pedido a la casilla postal...

_GARWP_: Ga-y-na, je je je... ga-y-na...

_HAGRID_: Eh creado una nueva gallina que además de poder volar unos pocos metros más que la originales, también pueden escupir fuego por la nariz, tiene garras de 20 cm de largo, y con sus plumitas urticantes son a-do-ra-bles..

_HARRY POTTER_: No importa quien sea la gallina ni por que este aquí yo no elegí ver a la gallina cruzar la carretera, ni tener que ser quien la detenga.

_HERMIONE GRANGER_: La gallina es un ave, las aves descienden de los dinosaurios... los dinosaurios no estaban preparados para cruzar carreteras pero las gallinas, animales más evolucionados, pueden ahora después de millones de años cruzar las carreteras...

_JAMES POTTER_: Sal de aquí Lily... sálvate a ti y a Harry... yo me enfrentare a la gallina.. Cruzara la carretera sobre mi cadáver.

_LILY EVANS_: Déjala cruzar Potter... es solo una pobre gallinita.

_LOCKHART_: En mi nuevo libro he detallado las costumbres de las gallinas, así como mis razas favoritas y los colores de plumas que más me gustan, ¡usted puede comprar mi libro en cualquier librería!.

_LORD VOLDEMORT_: Muajajajaja... mi nueva arma... muajajaja los matara a todos... muajajaja, nadie sabe de mi poder... yo... puedo... hablar... con las gallinas... kikiriki.

_LUCIUS MALFOY_: ¿Gallinas?... tengo tres arcas en Gringotts llenas de gallinas...

_LUDO BANGMAN_: Apuesto 10 galeones a que cruza al otro lado... vamos te lo apuesto...

_LUNA LOVEGOOD_: Mi padre me dijo que es un enorme complot de Fudge para crear un ejercito de gallinas... la gallina que cruzó es solo la avanzada.

_MADAME HOOCH_: Hoy aprenderemos a volar, pase cada uno una pierna a cada lado y cuando diga tres soltaremos las gallinas y cruzaremos la carretera.

_MINERVA MCGONNAGAL_: Basta ya de hacer preguntas a esta hora, a la cama ya, todos ustedes ¡a dormir!.

_MOLLY WEASLEY_: Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny son muy jóvenes para saber de las gallinas, ahora a la cama.

_NEVILE LONGBOTTON_: ¡Dios no! Eh olvidado la gallina de mi abuela...

_NYNPHADORA TONKS_: Ksodsdhjeryruvcbvjxchjws... ouch... oops... creo que maté a la gallina.

_OLIVANDER_: Es curioso... es curioso... esta varita esta hecha de la pluma de la cola de la misma gallina con la que hice la de aquel mago oscuro...

_OLIVER WOOD_: ¿Gallina? Si claro, tengo mi propio esquema de juego llamado la gallina degollada, ¿quieres verlo? ¡Hey tu! No te vallas te digo que mi nueva estrategia es inquebrantable...

_PERCY WEASLEY_: Esa información pertenece al ministerio de la magia, o sea que hacer esa pregunta esta más allá de su jurisdicción y le pediré por favor que deje de acosarme con sus preguntas.

_POPPY PONFREY_: Esa gallina debe guardar cama durante una semana, ¡no me importa si tiene un partido de Quidditch!.

_QUIRREL_: Pop-pop-por qu-qu-que mmmm-mmm-mmme

Hac-hac-cen esss-esss-esa pre-pre-pre-gun-gun-ta...

_REMUS LUPIN_: Para escapar de mi por que soy un horrendo monstruo...

_RITA SKEETER_: Noticia de ultimo momento, una gallina aterrorizó a la comunidad Muggle cuando deliberadamente se apodero de una carretera muy transitada, los funcionarios Muggle después de varios intentos de razonar con la desquiciada ave lograron que saliera del camino sin dejar demasiados heridos atrás.

_RON WEASLEY_: Que me importa, seguramente Harry, mis hermanos y Hermione ya contestaron esta pregunta.

_SEVERUS SNAPE_: 20 puntos menos para Griffindor...

_SIBYL TRELAWNY_: Yo, por supuesto, ya sabia que la cruzaría, pero es que no se puede detener el destino... uno lo ve y sin embargo... ufff... pobre y desgraciado Potter...

_SIRIUS BLACK_: ¡Creo que Harry debería saber la verdad! Él es el más interesado en esto, las gallinas cada día toman más fuerza y debemos estar preparados.

_TIA MARGE_: Destripador atrapo la otra vez a una gallina en plena carretera... la destrozo en mil pedazos... pobre destripador tuve que bañarlo... ¡en pleno diciembre!.

_VERNON DURSLEY_: No digas la palabra con G muchacho, sabes que no permitiremos signos de tu rareza en esta casa.

* * *

¡No olviden mandarnos sus respuestas personales a esta pregunta! Además claro de contarnos cuales fueron sus favoritas y elogiarnos un poco muy pronto... ¿qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina?... ( no mentira... aunque...las posibilidades son infinitas).

Pensar que esto lo hice cuando cuidaba a mis primitas y mientras boludeaba escribí el de Harry Y Dumbledore, y a ellas les gusto y termine inventando el de cada personaje que se les antojaban, así que este capitulo va dedicado a mis babys Evelyn y Carucha y mi hermanita del alma Valeria.

Corregido y perfeccionado por PaolaWood.

* * *


	3. Diez respuestas si te pescan leyendo es...

_**Diez respuestas si te pescan leyendo / escribiendo un fic de Harry Potter**_

**__**

**__**

**1-**¿Por qué me interrumpió estaba llegando a la parte donde Dumbledore le confiesa a Harry que tuvo una aventura con Dobby?.

**2-** Es para mi trabajo de sociología se titula "Nuevos métodos para la expresión de la juventud del tercer milenio".

**3-** Me dijeron en la institución mental que esto podía llegar a suceder si dejaba de tomar las pastillas azules.

**4-** La verdad es que estaba escribiendo mi ultimo libro bajo mi seudónimo "J. K. Rowling".

**5-** Estaba escribiendo algo para expresar mis ideas interiores y no llegar a esas "delicadas" situaciones de estrés. Como me enseñaron a hacer en la institución mental.

**6-** Estaba imaginando que estaría haciendo Harry en este momento.

**7-** Ya leí Harry Potter y la orden del fénix 987.659 veces y todavía faltan años para que salga el próximo libro...

**8-** Como ya se lo explique, no soy yo, es el señor oscuro, que me dicta estas palabras...

**9-** Debe ser eso que puso mi hermano en la cerveza y que tenía ese sabor tan... "interesante".

**10-** Esteeeeee... ¿Por qué la gallina cruzo la carretera?...


	4. Sobre algunos magos interesantes y sus c...

_Cosas que Ehhh... RECARGADO: "El Refrito"_

**_Sobre algunos magos interesantes y sus costumbres._**

(Por orden alfabético para evitar favoritismos)

(En realidad todo esto es una payasada y no debe ser tomada por el lector por una cosa seria. Como se darán cuenta esto no es nada más que un DISPARATE.)

_**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

-A pesar de tener que dirigir la mayor escuela de magia y hechicería del mundo y tener que dirigir la orden del fénix, este interesante espécimen siempre encuentra el tiempo suficiente para acechar a sus alumnos, ex alumnos y profesores a todas a horas y arreglar sus vidas amorosas. Todos sabemos el viejo no esta tan ocupado como aparenta.-

-Pongamos los puntos sobre las íes, Dumbledore así de genial como es, es un viejo, paradójico y excéntrico. Dicho eso, por que se empeñan en hacerlo parecer una especie de Gandalf, El Señor de las Respuestas.-

-Este amable viejecito, que siempre tiene una palabra de consuelo para darle a quien más lo necesite... entregara a Harry al primero que se lo pida sin importarle tres pepinos lo que piense todo el mundo, no importa si es para que el señor oscuro lo explote sexualmente cual geisha, para cumplir sus más perversas fantasías, o bien para... bueno, cualquier cosa.-

-Suele tener hermosas, excéntricas, inteligentes, bla, bla , bla, hijas, nietas, sobrinas, etc regadas por el mundo que se cambian a Hogwarts a mitad de curso... (ver Mary Sue) que tienen una vida sexual muy ajetreadas, suelen enamorar a nuestros personajes favoritos, generalmente los principales de los fics y él ni se mosquea.-

-Por lo general es tío, abuelo y hasta padre de Draco, Harry, Ron, Snape, etc, etc, etc. En algunos fic algo confusos llega a ser hasta su propio padre... de Dumeblere... se entiende.. ¿no?... ¿no?...-

-¿Maneja el expreso de Hogwarts?... sin comentarios.

-Tiene, a pesar sus años, una vida sexual bastante ajetreada, llega a violar hasta tres niños por fic... en algunos fics más realistas solo viola a un niño por ves utilizando una poción al mejor estilo viagra... Es que el viejito es un pervertido

El proximo: Blayse Zabini.

hasta chau.


	5. Sobre algunos magos interesantes y sus c...

_Cosas que Ehhh... RECARGADO: "El Refrito"_

**_Sobre algunos magos interesantes y sus costumbres_.**

(Por orden alfabético para evitar favoritismos)

(En realidad todo esto es una payasada y no debe ser tomada por el lector por una cosa seria. Como se darán cuenta esto no es nada más que un DISPARATE.)

_**BLAYSE ZABINI**_

-Este personaje que por más que solo halla aparecido en los renglones del primer libro (y algunos otros pocos de los demás) sufrió a través de los años de un reconocimiento espectacular del que hasta Harry tendría que estar envidioso. Hay gente que asegura que jamás apareció en los libros pero nosotros tras una ardua investigación que duro más de cinco minutos tenemos pruebas de que su existencia es producto de la mente de J. K.: Harry Potter y La Piedra Filosofal. Pag. 106 ed. Salamandra: ..."- Bien hecho, Ron, excelente- Dijo pomposamente Percy Weasley, por encima de Harry, mientras que Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin."

-Es uno de más conocidos amantes de Draco, amigo intimo y traidor cuando se lo necesite. También se lo reconoce por que suele hacer apuestas con Draco del tipo: "te daré cien galeons si te acuestas con Potter tras un mes" o "si logras que la sangre sucia Granger te diga que te quiere te daré esa... este... cosa que tanto quieres...".

-Sus padres, Mortifagos altamente reconocidos son grandes amigos de Lucius y se conocen desde niños... o no algunos dicen que es hijo de Muggles y por eso trata de pasar desapercibido. Son muchas las hipótesis que se pueden sacar de este personaje que casi puede decirse que toda su fama se debe a los fics.

-A todo el mundo le encanta cuando Harry (cuando se trata de un Harry/Draco) le da una buena paliza por meterse en su relación con Draco.

proximos: Crabbe y Goyle... màs tarde Dobby y luego nuestro amado Draco.


	6. Sobre algunos Crabbe y Goyle

_Cosas que Ehhh... RECARGADO: "El Refrito"_

_Sobre algunos magos interesantes y sus costumbres_.

(Por orden alfabético para evitar favoritismos)

(En realidad todo esto es una payasada y no debe ser tomada por el lector por una cosa seria. Como se darán cuenta esto no es nada más que un DISPARATE.)

_**CRABBE Y GOYLE**_

-Estos dos personajes de los que no hay mucho que decir más que son los guarda espaldas personales de Malfoy tal cual el libro.

-Suelen tener sus momentos violando a alguna que otra sangre sucia... a Harry (por orden de un Draco muy perverso) o al mismísimo Draco que por lo general es salvado por Harry.

-Cabe destacar que son unos de los pocos personajes que conservan las personalidades que les dio la autora, más en algún que otro fic suelen darle un poco más de inteligencia de la que en realidad tendrían.


	7. Sobre algunos Salve OH Señor Doby

_Cosas que Ehhh... RECARGADO: "El Refrito"_

_Sobre algunos magos interesantes y sus costumbres_.

(Por orden alfabético para evitar favoritismos)

(En realidad todo esto es una payasada y no debe ser tomada por el lector por una cosa seria. Como se darán cuenta esto no es nada más que un DISPARATE.)

_**DOBBY **_

-Dobby al poder! Salve, oh, gran Señor Dobby. ¿Que diría Hermione, Pobre Dobby él también tiene derecho a una vida¿no¿Que decir de nuestro bienaventurado elfo domestico preferido, Puede llegar desde ser el más horrible ser... o no hasta llegar a ser el más maravilloso Legolas encubierto.

-Puede llegar a tener los romances más tórridos desde los más extraños personajes, hasta los más comunes... ¿es que sólo las persona bellas e inteligentes como nosotras podemos aspirar a la felicidad?. (PaolaWood pregunta que aspiraban y por que no la invitaron)

-Dobby tiene lo que yo llamo un carisma natural para personaje de relleno... aunque en nuestras sucias mentes nos guste que tenga un protagonismo especial.


	8. Sobre algunos SIIIIII DRACO!

_Cosas que Ehhh... RECARGADO: "El Refrito"_

_Sobre algunos magos interesantes y sus costumbres_.

(Por orden alfabético para evitar favoritismos)

(En realidad todo esto es una payasada y no debe ser tomada por el lector por una cosa seria. Como se darán cuenta esto no es nada más que un DISPARATE.)

_**DRACO MALFOY**_

-Draco es, como bien diría Shrek, como una cebolla. En el exterior es ese ser vil y vano que todos conocemos y adoramos, pero para las escritoras de fic (la mayoría somos mujeres, para que negarlo) también tiene, muy en lo profundo, una veta romántica y es un ser adorable, más sensible que nadie, y muy en contacto con su lado femenino. Yo me lo imagino en las noches sentado junto al fuego en una mecedora, con una taza de té de frutilla, tejiendo hermosos vestiditos para su tetera.

-O no, debajo de esa fachada dura, esa fama de ser una persona mala y sin escrúpulos se encuentra en realidad... una persona mala y sin escrúpulos. Que es lo más cercano a la realidad, pero a quien le importa lo que dice J K Rowling, mientras existan los fic para contradecirla y hacer lo que queremos con sus personajes.

-Draco tiene dos fines posibles: Se une a Harry y compañía y se transforma en un ser sublime, llegando a ser padrino de los hijos de Harry, Hermione y Ron, con el posible agregado que Draco sea el amante de Harry... o de Hermione... o de Ron... o de Ginny... o de sus propios ahijados. O en su defecto decide hacerse mortífago, se hace amante de Lord Voldemort... o de Severus... o de Lucius... de Harry... o de Hermione... o de Ron... o de Ginny... o de sus propios ahijados.

- Los ojos de Draco son grises pero... con pintitas azules¿Quién anda mirándole los ojos tan de cerca? Pobre, imagino lo que debe sentir cuando lo atacan en medio del hall para mirarle los ojos hasta descubrir las famosas pintitas. Perder tiempo describiendo los ojos de Draco cuando uno podría estar prestándole a atención a su trasero es una vergüenza.

-Bien Draco Malfoy... no es hijo adoptivo de Lucius por más que nos guste pensarlo... (Sashka: Después de mucho tiempo de terapia con PaolaWood e logrado llevar adelante mi vida aceptándolo) o sea, que no es hijo de Remus, no es hijo de Sirius y no es hijo de Severus.

-Draco Malfoy, deja el mundo mágico, después de pasar traumáticas situaciones junto a sus padres que quieren que se convierta en Mortifago sin su consentimiento, y claro esta se va sin su varita, sin un centavo, y bahhh sin nada de nada, lo que hace que tenga recurrir a diversas cosas para poder vivir. Desde la más usadas como convertirse en prostituto callejero y/o drogadicto hasta las más raras como niñero de algún niño rico Muggle o paseador de perros... también puede trabajar de Gigoló para mujeres Muggles de la alta sociedad...

-Harry siempre llegara en los momentos más... necesarios como cuando lo están violando, asaltando, o esta siendo golpeado por su proxeneta de turno... lo sacara de la calle y vivirán felices para siempre... ah Harry también abandono el mundo mágico.


	9. Sobre algunos GINNY WEASLEY

_Cosas que Ehhh... RECARGADO: "El Refrito"_

_Sobre algunos magos interesantes y sus costumbres_.

(Por orden alfabético para evitar favoritismos)

(En realidad todo esto es una payasada y no debe ser tomada por el lector por una cosa seria. Como se darán cuenta esto no es nada más que un DISPARATE.)

**_GINNY WEASLEY _**

-De un día para el otro la pequeña hermana de Ron se convierte en la más osada de las muchachas de Hogwarts con un físico que deja a la más fina Mary Sue fuera de juego, su cuerpo ultra desarrollado deja babeando desde Harry a Draco pasando por Snape y otros tantos que sucumben ante sus encantos.

(una de la mas extrañas explicaciones para este fenómeno es la inminente transformación de Ginny en una ... ¿elfa?... supongo que será un especie de Arwen2004 por que si es como Winky...)

-Solo hace falta que te cruces con ella para que seas su novio/a de turno...

-Este... es y no es lesbiana... no puedo explicarlo no quiere decir que sea bisexual lo que pasa es que por momentos en un mismo fic puede estar enamorada de un hombre como que los aborrezca totalmente y tenga simpatías por ciertas muchachas...


	10. Sobre algunos HARRRRRY POTTERRRR

_Cosas que Ehhh... RECARGADO: "El Refrito"_

_Sobre algunos magos interesantes y sus costumbres_.

(Por orden alfabético para evitar favoritismos)

(En realidad todo esto es una payasada y no debe ser tomada por el lector por una cosa seria. Como se darán cuenta esto no es nada más que un DISPARATE.)

**_HARRY POTTER_ **

-No importa si ya pasó un año, tres meses o un día desde la última vez que vimos a Harry, este siempre va a haber crecido de forma desmesurada. Lo mismo sucede con Ron que en cuestión de semanas pasa de ser un fideo humano, con una larga nariz y una pila de pecas a ser una versión británica de Josh Hartnett. Pobres nadie los quiere así, como son, feos.

-Harry Potter tiene solo dos opciones para el futuro: Auror o jugador profesional de Quidditch. Si el fic no se trata de él pero deben nombrarlo para que haga acto de presencia, es jugador de Quidditch, después de todo se la pasa viajando y nunca esta demasiado tiempo con los protagonistas... Una tercera opción que me cagó la hipótesis anterior es que se convierta en Mortífago en cuyo caso será puesto como un maldito traidor y/o amante de Voldemort o como un pobre muchacho que fue manipulado por las artes oscuras y/o amante de Voldemort, es inevitable no puede faltar el factor Yaoi.

Hace poco me he dado cuenta que la gente se empeña en hacerme cambiar esto cada dos segundo bueno... hay una cuarta opción y es bastante común: Profesor para la asignatura de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Si señores y no solo eso si no que esta profesión puede ejercerla incluso siendo alumno de Hogwarts, no importa que J K Rowling haya dicho ya que la carrera de profesor es muy aburrida para alguien que ha visto tanta acción como Harry (mas o menos con esas palabras)

- No se sabe por que, pero Harry abandona el mundo mágico y termina viviendo como un Muggle, olvidando su varita, sus amigos y todo lo que representa la magia. A parte de eso, no se sabe por que, pero Draco abandona el mundo mágico y termina viviendo como un Muggle, olvidando su varita, sus amigos y todo lo que representa la magia. Los dos terminan encontrándose y viviendo felices para siempre lejos de todo en el mundo Muggle. Lo que es el destino, no?

-Harry no sabe lo que quiere, un segundo esta con Cho, al rato se da cuenta que, wow, Ginny existe y más tarde Draco pasa enfrente de él y... es más voluble y complicado que... bueno es voluble y complicado.

-¿Quién no disfruta de un buen Harry/Tom, Ahora¿Voldemort no tiene casi 70 años?..., hay que ver que gustos raros tiene este Harry... además de enamorarse del hombre que lo dejo huérfano, intentó matarlo al menos 6 veces, etc. Bueno aquí se aplica la regla de oro de los fanfics...

A La Hora De Echarse Un Polvo No Hay Pasado Que Valga.


	11. Hermione Granger o la teoria del bixo

_Cosas que Ehhh... RECARGADO: "El Refrito"_

_Sobre algunos magos interesantes y sus costumbres_.

(Por orden alfabético para evitar favoritismos)

(En realidad todo esto es una payasada y no debe ser tomada por el lector por una cosa seria. Como se darán cuenta esto no es nada más que un DISPARATE.)

_**HERMIONE GRANGER**_

-Que decir del Bicho... no me odien es que desde que vi las películas y como les sacaba todo el protagonismo posible a Harry, Ron... Sirius, Dumbledore... Voldemort, no se, como que no me agrada tanto como antes...

-Se a acostado ya con casi toda la comunidad mágica de Europa y pronto va a seguir expandiendo su territorio de caza.

-Sus embarazos adolescentes, que por lo general han sido producto de algún tórrido romance con Harry, Ron, Draco, Snape... Dobby, terminan creando a más de una Mary Sue.

-Los desdichados pequeñazos se pasan su infancia correteando por los pasillos de Hogwarts de noche y durante el día bajo una capa para hacerse invisible. Una infancia que más tarde cuando se conviertan en Marys Sues darán una respuesta a los diferentes problemas psicológicos de estas... criaturas (ver Mary Sue).

-Ella a pesar de que en los libros digan lo contrario tiene la personalidad más dulce del universo... claro que cuando tiene que ser dura es dura... pero si tiene que ser suave es suave... cuando no tiene que ser...

-Es muy fácil verla convertirse poco a poco en Mary Sue... a veces es algo a lo Halk de repente por X motivo pasa de ser un desparpajo humano a la más bella cenicienta del mundo. Otras veces comienza como una Hermione normal pero con el paso del tiempo utiliza un hechizo para alisarse el cabello, túnicas más ajustadas, sus ojos sufren cambios de color asombrosos desde el turquesa más profundo hasta un verde esmeralda que haría llorar a Harry de la envidia, y termina convirtiéndose irremediablemente en una Mary Sue.

-Su relación con Victor Krum es muy inconstante, pasa de ser una simple amistad a... bueno... un casamiento de apuro por un embarazo inoportuno...

-Tiene varios posibles finales:

a) Casarse con Ron y convertirse en una Molly echa y derecha, con mínimo cuatro niños rodeándola continuamente, muy machista la verdad.

b) Convertirse en la sucesora de McGonnagal como profesora de transfiguraciones, suele estar acompañada del ítem anterior, o sea, que puede ser una madre trabajadora.

c) Convertirse en reportera ya sea para el profeta o alguna revista Muggle en estos casos suele haberse separado del mundo mágico, de Ron y Harry por X motivo pero que por lo general se reencuentra con su macho reproductor de turno.

d) Ser protagonista de algún fic que este basado en alguna película al mejor estilo "Jamás besada" o "Por siempre cenicienta". Puede llegar a compartir este ítem con Ginny.


	12. Sobre algunos James Potter

_Cosas que Ehhh... RECARGADO: "El Refrito"_

_Sobre algunos magos interesantes y sus costumbres_.

(Por orden alfabético para evitar favoritismos)

(En realidad todo esto es una payasada y no debe ser tomada por el lector por una cosa seria. Como se darán cuenta esto no es nada más que un DISPARATE.)

_**JAMES POTTER**_

-James es un mujeriego deseado por toda la población femenina de Hogwarts (incluyendo a las profesoras) y la mitad de la masculina, es campeón de Quidditch, super inteligente, y, aún así, en el último año de su vida en Hogwarts, cuando al fin se declare a Lily, ésta será la primera mujer de su vida, en el amplio sentido de la palabra. (Que educaditos que estamos últimamente¿no? A los limites que llegamos por no decir que se van a echar un polvo y James se hace el virgen.)

- James es un estúpido... ¿cómo llamarías a alguien que pasa al menos 4 años compartiendo el cuarto con dos tipos "dándole al slash", ustedes me entienden, a menos de 5 metros de él sin darse cuenta de que allí había... lobo encerrado?.

-James siente algo especial por Severus. James siente algo especial por Black. Severus y Black se pelean por James. James se enamora de Lily y se quedan juntos para siempre, todo en un mismo fic.

-James, a quien todos los que leímos los libros, creíamos una persona de inteligencia al menos bastante considerable, no aprobaría una materia si no se copiara de Lily o Remus.


	13. Lecciones de Vida: Profesor Snape

_Esto esta basado en un popular chiste largo (pavo de día de gracias), me gusto adaptarlo para el aula de nuestro ex profesor y asesino preferido._

* * *

**Lecciones de Vida: Profesor Snape.**

**Poción crece pelo**

Ingredientes:

Piel de Mamba negra: dos tiras.

Miel recogida durante la luna llena: tres cucharadas.

Escarabajos: un puñado.

Cabello de humano: 300 unidades (es importante no poner ni uno más ni uno menos).

Agua: la cantidad necesaria.

Whisky: una botella.

**Preparación:**

**Paso 1**- Llenar el caldero (de peltre reglamentario) con agua fría hasta unos tres cuartos.

**Paso 2**- Poner a calentar hasta llegar a unos 100 grados (punto de ebullición).

**Paso 3**- Servirse un vaso de Whisky mientras espera.

**Paso 4**- poner los escarabajos, la piel de serpiente cortada en trozos pequeños. Dejar hervir hasta que llegue a los 100 grados otra vez.

**Paso 5**- Servirse un vaso de whiky mientras espera, bebérselo y mirar con los ojos ligeramente extraviados.

**Paso 6**- boner la miel y el gabello en la brebaración y esberar 20 minutoshhhh.

**Paso 7**- Servirse odro vaso... odros vasos... vaso.

**Paso 8**- Al cabo de un drato, odrir el caldrero y eshar un shorrito de güiqui y odro de güisqui a uno bisbo.

**Paso 9**- Sacar el cucharón del cladero y quebarse la mano al hacerlo. ¡bierba!.

**Passo 10**-Intentarrr sentarrrse en una silla y serrbirrrse unos shupitos.

**Passsho 11**- retirar el cladero del fuego y luego, recogerrrio del suelo con un brapo, metiendo su contenido en un vaso, jarron o ssimillarrrr.

**Faso 12**- Romperse la crisma al resfalar en la poción.

**Paaaassso 13**- indendar levantarse sin soltar la bodella y dras barios indendos, decidir que en el ssuelo sesta megor.

**Aso 14**- Apburar la potella y adratarse asta la gama. Dormirse.

**Paso 15**- A la mañana siguiente, tomar abundante café para el inexplicable dolor de cabeza, Rasurarse el cuerpo entero y luego a limpiar el estropicio organizado en el aula.


	14. Deseo Nocturno

COMETI EL GRAVISIMO ERROR DE SUBIR EL DOCUMENTO SIN CORREGIR SORRY!

ESTE CAPITULO DEL FIC VA DEDICADO A MIRIAM TATIANA ZAMORA GUTIRREZ **_khesva (gracias por todo aunque se que te gustaria màs uno de SAI que ya va a llegar con el tiempo) _**POR AYUDARME A DESPAVILARME UN POCO:

_**GRACIAS TAMBIEN A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON RW DURANTE ESTE TIEMPO. Y A LOS ANONIMOS QUE NOS LEEN TAMBIEN...**_

Atención: Este cuento que yo sepa da vueltas por la red sin ser propiedad de ninguna persona o su autor/a no se ha dado a conocer por lo cual lo tome y adapte, aunque no fue casi nada y lo traje para acá. POR LO QUE ACLARO NO NOS CONSIDERAMOS BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA AUTORAS DE ESTE CAPITULO, ESTE CUENTO, DE COSAS QUE EH... (aunque si de la idea de utilitario para cosas que eh... y su posterior adaptaciòn.)

Y si su autor/a se da a conocer y pide que lo saquemos o su reconocimiento que por supuesto se lo damos (gran escrito) se puesto en acciòn enseguida, (no pidan regalias por que no hay ni un cuarto de penique en nuestros bolsillos mugrosos)

El resto y aunque nos avergüence admitirlo salió puramente de nuestras cabecillas sucias y sin razón de ser.

Las autoras.

**_DESEO NOCTURNO_**

Draco malfoy, heredero del multimillonario he unico hijo del famoso mortifago Lucius Malfoy se encontraba completamente desnudo en su cama listo para dormir,hacerlo desnudo era una mala costumbre lo sabía, pero jamás había pensado que iba a aprender la lección de semejante manera, su cuerpo cubierto de marcas rojas producto del ataque estaba laxo en su cama como invitando a un nuevo ultraje.

**POV de Draco Malfoy**

Echado, aquí en mi cama, tengo el pensamiento puesto fuertemente en ti, y me da ganas de agarrarte y apretarte lo mas fuerte que pueda, debido a lo que sucedió la noche pasada.

Siento incontrolables deseos de cerrar mis manos en tu cuerpo... El recuerdo de la noche caliente es intensa me deja mas angustiado todavía. Apareciste, y todo sucedió en esta cama.

Rápidamente te aproximaste. Sin ningún pudor te adueñaste de mi cuerpo desnudo. Percibiendo mi indiferencia, te acercaste mas y mas. Mordías mi cuerpo sin ningún escrúpulo, hasta mis partes mas intimas y me dejabas loco. Hasta que me dormí...

Hoy, cuando me desperté, te busqué desesperadamente, pero no te encontré... Por toda la sábana quedaban rastros de todo lo que sucedió durante la noche. En todo mi cuerpo dejaste marcas para que yo no me olvidara de ti.

Esta noche voy a acostarme mas temprano y te esperaré. Cuando llegues, sentirás la rapidez que tendré cuando te acerques a mi. Voy a saltar y te agarraré con toda mi fuerza para que no escapes más de mi.

Quiero apretarte... y descansaré cuando sienta la sangre caliente de tu cuerpo. Sólo así podré librarme de ti,

"MOSQUITO DE MIERDA"


	15. Mary Sue

Este compendio de "errores" comunmente cometidos por los escritores de fanfics fue escrito por mi hermana Sashka y por mi.

Aùn estamos trabajando en reoganizar y completar la lista completa a la que hemos dado en llamar: Cosas que he aprendido de los fanfictions de Harry Potter y que sorprendentemente ha tenido gran aceptacion tanto entre los escritores como los "consumidores" de fan fics.

* * *

Para comenzar este mini- estudio de la Mary Sue (o Gary Stu, etc, etc) y sus hábitos alimenticios y reproductores debemos responder a la gran pregunta:

¿Quién o qué es Mary Sue? Una de las leyendas sobre el origen de esta "simpática" criatura cuenta que nació en un fanfiction de Star Trekk. En este fic la protagonista original, que, oh casualidad, se llamaba Mary Sue asombraba a toda la tripulación del Enterprise con sus cualidades, que por cierto no solo no tenían punto de comparación con los demás personajes sino que los hacía ver como unos reverendos idiotas. En otras palabras Mary Sue (o Gary Stu, una de sus variantes masculinas) es un resumen de todo lo que el/la autor/a desearía ser. Son mejores que los propios protagonistas en absolutamente todo, lo saben todo de todo y no le tienen miedo a nada.

Hay muchos ensayos, tests, etc, recorriendo la web donde puedes encontrar formas de reconocer a estas muchachitas y conocer muchas cosas más sobre ellas y como prevenirlas (busca en "litmus test") pero para hacer un resumen tenemos aquí las dos clases de basicas de Mary Sues (de ahora en más MS).

MS Clásica: Suele estar precedida por los siguientes adjetivos: misteriosa, original, bella y mortal, pero no te engañes no es ninguna de estas cosas. Por lo general no es más que una proyección del/la autor/a resumiendo todas su cualidades deseadas y hasta heredando su nombre.

Personaje devenido en MS: Ejemplo: Dobby, ya saben ese elfo doméstico de ojos saltones y bastante desagradable, de buenas a primera se transforma en Super Dobby, salvando gente a su paso y enamorando a toda la población femenina de Hogwarts. (me encanta darle a Dobby una doble vida llena de riesgos y romance... es un pájaro... es un avión... es... puaj!). O sea, cuando un personaje original del libro se transforma en un ser potenciado con más cualidades de las que puede soportar viendo realizadas de esta forma todas las aspiraciones del autor del fic.

* * *

Bueno entonces vamos a lo que nos interesa:

Cosas que he aprendido sobre las Mary Sue a travez de los fanfictions de Harry Potter.

* * *

- Casi todas las descripciones incluyen las siguientes palabras y/o frases:

"la chica mas hermosa que Harry/Ron/Draco/Dumbeldore/Dobby... había visto nunca..."

"Largo y lacio cabello"

"Figura esbelta"

Y todos los Gary Stu incluyen lo siguiente: Ancha y musculosa espalda, grandes pero increíblemente suaves manos... tienen desarrollados los músculos hasta en los oídos.

- Sus ojos son siempre de colores de extrañísimos y suele pasarse mucho tiempo tratando de explicarlo: Ejemplo: Sus ojos son verdes con destellos violetas, que a la luz de las velas parecen amarillos siempre y cuando no estén a la luz de la luna, en cuyo caso, son de un gris profundo como el mar azul.

Su cabello, siempre demasiado largo para resultar cómodo, es a) Rubio casi blanco (sin parentesco con los Malfoy), b) Pelirrojo del color del fuego (sin parentesco con los Weasley) o c) negro azabache casi azulado (sin parentesco con los Black). Nunca encontraras a una con el cabello castaño como el del 60 de la población mundial.

Su voz es dulce como la miel y al mismo tiempo autoritaria, sin dejar de ser comprensiva. Y siempre tiene dos opciones: 1- es una gran cantante que enamora a todos con su voz o 2- No sabe cantar para nada pero todos sabemos que este es un vano intento por convencer a los lectores de que no es taaan perfecta e insoportable. De todas formas a todos le resulta simpática su forma de cantar.

- Su nombre puede a) parecerse a la de la autora del fic, claro si no es el mismo... en fin todavía estoy esperando que una se presente así: "Hola mi nombre es Ana Maria Natividad de los Andes Pérez Gonzáles y vengo de intercambio escolar". O un Gary Stu "Hola mi nombre es Reinaldo Valerio Domingo de los Pajonales y voy a ser su nuevo compañero de cuarto".

b) un nombre que le encantaría tener a la autora. Ejemplos: Melody, Candy, Mindy, Gwen, Electra, Casandra, Orion, ... Osa Mayor, Vía Lactea o lo primero que se le cruce, siempre y cuando sea raro y la autora no sepa absolutamente nada de lo que significa. Otro grave problema de las pobres MS es la confusión que suele hacerse con los sobrenombres, así, si la chica se llama "Cassandra", por ejemplo, los distintos personajes la llamaran Cassie, Cas, Caz (ya se que es lo mismo que lo anterior pero no para la autora...) Andie, Sandra, Pepe. Y pobre del infeliz que decida llamarla justo como le decía su difunto padre, madre, tutor o encargado.

- Siempre se ven lindas cuando ríen, cuando lloran o cuando se enfadan. A menos claro que la autora quiera que sea una niña fea, con anteojos, una fea túnica marrón (al parecer que las túnicas oficiales de Hogwarts sean negras no les importa), por lo general el cabello les tapa la cara de una forma que "no les favorece" pero tan pronto tengan que salir, ir a un baile, ir a Hogmeasde, hacer un trabajo con el protagonista, etc, se trasforma y aparece hecha toda una... bueno... ejem...(tratando de no decir una guarangada) y deslumbra a todos con su verdadera imagen de MS.

- Ninguna MS ha leído nunca la bendita carta enviada a principios de clases (nuestra teoría afirma que en realidad no saben leer, lo que explicaría la forma en que están escritas muchas de estas historias) y deambulan por Hogwarts en escandalosos vestiditos negros ajustados, faldas cortas y camisetas con escote (en pleno invierno).

- En caso de que la autora se de cuenta de que esta escribiendo un fic de Harry Potter y no para la revista Playboy ella llevara una túnica... apretadisima, más corta de lo normal, con un escote en V que hace que los ojos del protagonista se salgan de las orbitas y, claro, un tajo que llega, más o menos, hasta donde termina el escote.

En algunas ocasiones llegamos a conocer con total precisión la ropa que llevan aunque no tenga nada de ver con el argumento.

Ejemplo: El fulgor verdoso del maleficio enviado por Voldermort estaba a punto de alcanzar a Harry en plena cicatriz cuando, con un grito desesperado, Lassie se lanzó por los aires para cubrir a su amado del ataque del enemigo. Su corto vestido rojo estampado con lirios blancos de pecíolos verdes ondulo en la suave brisa de la noche primaveral dejando ver al pasar su ropa interior blanca con florcitas verde sienna y delicada puntilla que había comprado la misma mañana en que lo conoció. Lassie agradeció, no por primera vez, haberse acordado de ponerse los zapatos rojos con plataforma que hacía juego con su vestido.

Podríamos seguir pero... ya no aguanto las ganas de vomitar.

- ¿ De donde vienen las MS? Suelen ser familia de al menos un personaje. Pueden ser, por ejemplo, hermanas de Draco, hijas de Voldemort, hijas de Hermione y Harry, o de Ginny y Harry, o de Hermione y Ron, o de Hermione y Draco, o de Ginny y Draco, o de Sirius, o de Remus, o de Sirius Y Remus ... bueno es el mundo mágico ¿no?.

-Otra posibilidad es que sea la hermana perdida de Harry que se quedo entre los escombros de la casa de los Potter pero que una pareja Muggle que pasaba por el lugar del siniestro la adopto y se la llevo lejos. Como esta muchacha no podía ir a Hogwarts, por que arruinaría toda la trama, terminó estudiando en Dumstrang y años después se reencuentra con Harry gracias a A) por un intercambio escolar B) va a una cena de negocios con sus padres a la casa de los tíos de Harry. Ahora mi pregunta es ... ¿como es que Sirius/Remus/Dumbledore o hasta Voldemort no sabían que esta niña existía? y si lo sabían ¿por que se conformaron con un "oops no ´ta" y no la buscaron? después de todo jamás encontraron su perfecto cuerpecito...

- También puede ser que haya sufrido un terrible accidente donde toda su familia murió y curiosamente ella solo se hizo una diminuta cicatriz que, por cierto, suele ser como mínimo extraña ...¿donde leí algo parecido?...

- Y por que no las viejas variantes: Su padre abandono a su madre... Su madre abandono a su padre... O se abandonaron mutuamente... o su padre/madre o malo de turno abandono a su esposa/o y se la/o llevo con el/la... fue abandonada por su padres... las opciones en este punto son infinitas... pero sin embargo tan similares... .

-Su padre murió... Su madre murió... sus padres murieron o... ella cree que murieron pero adivinen que... no es verdad! era de chiste!... solo que ellos también creían que ella estaba muerta... es impresionante lo fácil que se conforma esta gente...( Madre MS: " Oh no, la hemos perdido para siempre... no somos nada... en fin... así es la vida... ¿Pollo o carne para la cena?) .

- Suelen tener hermanas gemelas perdidas que llevan no sé cuanto tiempo buscando y que a pesar de ser gemelas idénticas se han cruzado miles de veces y no se han reconocido... .

- ¿Como puede ingresar una Mary Sue a Howarts en 6º o 7º año¿dónde han estado los años anteriores? La explicación es muy simple y por lo general hay dos opciones y sus variantes:

a)han estado secuestradas/torturadas/escondidas debido a su parentesco con Voldemort/Dumbledore/Slytherin/Gargamel...Dobby y ahora ya pueden salir al mundo exterior para acabar sus estudios (uno supone que todos esos años, en que estuvo encerrada en ese lúgubre calabozo en donde se crió sin ningún tipo de daño psicológico... aparente, se la pasó estudiando para estar al día cuando por fin fueran liberadas ) y enamorar a medio colegio.

b)Por supuesto siempre queda la coherente opción del intercambio entre colegios. Es perfectamente normal que una alumna de Dumstrang aparezca en Hogwarts para aprender inglés, enamorar al líder de una de las casas rivales y deshacerse de Voldemort, por supuesto sin estropearse el peinado, claro que si lo hicieran se verían más lindas de esa manera...después de todo "se ve tan linda cuando esta despeinada" suspiro.

- Esto nos lleva al propósito de la MS, o te creías que estaban acá sólo para molestar, noooo eso es un bono extra. Una de las posibilidades es que: Son las elegidas. Para que son elegidas no lo sabe ni la autora, pero son las elegidas. En caso de que la autora sí sepa para que son elegidas será para algo tan malditamente complicado que nadie mas lo entenderá en cuyo caso la comprensión del misterio suele preceder el intento de suicidio del lector y una pared escrita con sangre: "ESO ERA TODO?".

- Su padre solo la quiere para que seduzca a Harry y de este modo acabar con él (en estos casos el padre suele ser Voldemort o Lucius) sin embargo ella se enamora de él (de Harry por supuesto) y le confiesa todo a Dumbledore volviéndose así al lado de los "buenos".

- Su padre/tio/abuelo/o quien sea abusaba de ella de chica o... Lucius, Severus, Voldemort, Dumbledore la violo o para vengarse de su padre/tio/abuelo Lucius, Severus, Voldemort, Dumbledore ... .

- Voldemort quiere matarla. Voldemort mato a su padre. Voldemort mato a su madre. Voldemort mato a sus padres... Voldemort es su padre. Voldemort es su madre. Voldemort se suicido... digo ¿no? si mato a sus padres... o... tachan tachan... la original idea que Voldemort mato a sus padres y la crío para que... Seduzca a Harry y lo lleve hasta a él... y a que no saben que pasa después... .

-Hay un alto grado de posibilidades de que la Mary Sue tenga poder suficiente para destruir el mundo con solo proponérselo, que por supuesto ha sido heredado de su padre el señor Voldemort, Slytheryn o poderoso de turno. Si llega a destruir el mundo, probablemente luego lo reconstruya al darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho. De todas formas es poco probable que lleguen a hacerlo. Normalmente porque se enamoran de Draco/Harry/Ron/Snape/Remus/Sirius/Dobby/quien sea y decide cambiar y ser "buena". Otra cosa que me impresiona es lo fácil que es decidir qué es bueno y qué no lo es y cambiar de bando según les convenga, para ellos no existen las convicciones ni lealtades es todo una cuestión de calentura. (batí mi propio record 18 ítems sin hablar de sexo! No importa ahora me voy a desquitar: sexo,sexo,sexo,sexo,sexo,sexo,sexo)

- Casi todas las Mary Sues pertenecen a Gryffindor o Slytherin, por lo tanto se convertirán en las mejores amigas del trío (odiando-amando a Draco) o serán unas candidatas a mortífagas (hijas-nietas-bisabuelas terceras de Voldemort-Snape-Lucius) que abandonarán este bando por amor a: Harry!. O por el contrario se queda en el por amor a Draco. También esta la posibilidad de que ella se de cuenta de que lo que esta haciendo esta mal y convenza a Draco que huya y deje atrás esa vida de maldad por una de amor junto a ella... .

- Existen fanfics en los cuales Mary Sue no esta sola sino que viene acompañada de sus 15 más intimas amigas. Miles de Mary Sues cada cual más estup...enda. Al final resulta imposible recordar si Katy es la chica rubia que esta enamorada de Ron pero no puede demostrarlo porque su padre (Snape, inexplicablemente...) quiere casarla con Zabini (otro chico que en los libros de J.K. no ha dicho ni una palabra y en los fanfic tiene mas protagonismo que Harry Potter... ejem...Sashka¬¬... bueno a falta de un Gary Estu siempre podemos recurrir a el o a cualquier otro personaje de poca importancia en los libros) o si la novia de Harry que se acuesta con Malfoy aunque lo odia porque su abuelo (Dumbeldore, por si alguen lo dudaba) le contó cuando tenia 6 años que Lucius Malfoy es su verdadero padre, se llamaba Candy o Mindy.

-Jamás temen decir el nombre delquenodebesernombrado y no les importa el momento ni el lugar ellas lo dicen sin que les incomode, no importa que estén en medio de una fiesta o en la biblioteca simplemente leyendo ellas dirán el nombre delqueno bla bla bla y todos se quedaran callados viéndola con admiración y miedo menos Harry, claro, que ya sabemos que le importa un cara... melo lo que los demás piensen de él. Esta es otra de las cosas que suceden sin previo aviso y en los momentos menos esperados. Ejemplo: - Iba caminado el otro día por la vereda de camino a la casa de lencería cuando de repente te vi al otro lado de la calle y pensé: "Que Voldemort me parta en mil pedazos si ese no es Harry Potter".

- Siempre queda la opción de que Mary sea la autora misma quien se cuela en el fic para hacer comentarios que no vienen al caso. Y según sea su gusto, después de todo ella es la autora, aparece para decir en plena descripción del cuerpo ideal del protagonista cosas como -"Que no haría yo si tuviera en frente ese pedazo de carne".

- Mary Sue y Gary Stu son los más grandes ingenuos del mundo... cuando les conviene siempre son vírgenes pero sin embargo son unos dioses en la cama.

- MS lo conoce todo, absolutamente todo. Suele ir por el mundo con una sonrisa al mejor estilo Mona Lisa y le saca las palabras de la boca a los demás. Sabe más del mundo mágico que nadie aunque recién allá llegado de a) el calabozo donde la habían encerrado, b) la casa de sus padres Muggles, c) el fondo de un pozo en el medio del Amazonas. Y nunca falta la vez que, después de haberse cruzado con Ron y Hermione en el pasillo por primera vez, les escupa en la cara lo obvio que es el amor que se tienen.

- MS tiene 4 posibles finales y sus variantes:

1- Después de haber enamorado al objeto de su afecto se queda con él para el resto de la eternidad y la rabia de los lectores,

2- Después de haber salvado el día, a los protagonistas, y dos o tres animales en peligro de extinción, se va por donde vino, cabalgando hacía el horizonte con el deber cumplido,

3- Después de haber solucionado problemas varios, haber convencido a todos de establecerse con sus respectivas parejas y para salvar al protagonista muere de forma trágica y dramática (juro que yo no fui... tengo coartada y todo... a mi no me miren) dejando a todos irremediablemente destrozados por la perdida de esta persona que conocieron hace 15 minutos.

Y por ultimo, la causa de desaparición más común,

4- El lector cansado de leer las aventuras de una Barbie de dos pesos, histérica, insoportablemente dulce y carente de profundidad decide cortar por lo sano y dejar de leer. Algunas fuentes afirman que es una de las pocas formas de lograr que un fic con una MS tenga un final feliz.

Sabemos que hay excepciones a estas reglas, como en todo en esta vida, y el hecho de que tu personaje original sufra alguno de los percances mencionados en este compendio no significa que sea una Mary Sue.

De todas formas, si quieres que la gente lea tu fic, sería bueno que siguieras nuestros consejos, o sea evita los anterior lugares comunes como a la plaga . A la mayoría no le cae muy en gracia esta muchachita. Y si, por el contrario, sólo escribes para tí, y lo que es más, estas orgullosa de tu Mary Sue, sigue adelante!.

Sashka y PaolaWood


	16. Sobre algunos Severus Snape

Este resurgimiento, cual Fawkes, se lo dedicamos a WWolf87 (de y a todos los que a pesar de la falta actualizaciones se han dedicado a difundir los ideales las autoras de "Cosas que he...": _**Escribe y deja escribir.**_

Y por supuesto a todos/as aquellos/as que nos han dejado sus impresiones, mensajes y carcajadas desde ya muchísimas gracias.

* * *

Severus 

1- En lugar de ser flaco, desgarbado, pálido y debilucho nuestro querido Sevy (como le decimos los amigos) aparece en más de un fic como un super-macho con más músculos que "La Roca". Esto no sería nada del otro mundo si no fuera por que no hay forma alguna de explicar tamaño desarrollo muscular. Una de las respuestas más creativas a esta eterna pregunta es que su cuerpo se desarrollo... de tanto revolver pociones¿Es que acaso usa cucharitas de plomo¿o se dedica a batir cemento?.

2- Su ascendencia y descendencia tiene mas idas y venidas que... algo que tiene muchas idas y venidas. Suele ser hijo de cualquier personaje con quien no haya ido al colegio, en especial Dumbledore, y en más de una ocasión es el padre de Draco, quien por lo visto salió a su madre, por lo menos en lo que al físico se refiere.

3- Es, además, amante casi de cualquier personaje, no hace distinción de sexo, edad o afiliación política. Se acuesta con Dumbledore, Voldemort, los merodeadores (juntos o separados), Harry, Ginny, Hermione, etc. Tampoco le importa si su nuevo amigo es considerado humano o al menos humanoide. ¡Severus no pregunta cuantos son, sino que vallan pasando!.

4- Su cabello, a pesar de "parecer" grasiento y mas bien "asquerosito", al ser acariciado por su amante de turno se transforma en la mas fina seda. Los autores de fics le atribuyen este improbable cambio a una poción o hechizo que el propio Snape hace para... tachan tachan... proteger su amada melena de los nocivos gases de las pociones!

5- A diferencia de sus compatriotas mágicos Severus no huele a chocolate o caramelo o alguna porquería en la que, convenientemente, estuvo revolcándose. Sevy huele siempre a la ultima poción que preparo (puaj) o, si el autor se siente particularmente propenso a la exageración, huele a TOOOODAAASSS las pociones que preparo en su vida (doble puaj)

6- Como animago al profe le puede ir o muy bien (se transforma en felinos de gran envergadura o inteligentes avez rapaces) o le puede ir como el reverendo... ejem... le puede ir muuuy mal. Jamas olvidaremos un fic en el que un muy avergonzado Snivelus se transforma en... MOSCA!! Lo cual de todas maneras lo ayuda a escuchar las conversaciones ajenas sin ser detectado.

7- Cual Gargamel, Severus piensa para si mismo en voz alta, y se lo puede puede ver alejándose por los pasillos de Hogwarts murmurando: "¡los atraparé, los atraparé, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga! Esta frase puede variar dependiendo del ingenio de cada autor.

8- Una cosa que los escritores de fics se niegan a aceptar es el hecho de que los personajes en general y Snape en particular NO son perfectos. Así, de buenas a primeras Severus es descrito como un encantador hombre (nada de su personalidad agria como limón con agua caliente), con un perfil griego (se olvidan de su nariz aguileña), músculos inexplicables (ver Item 1) y una larga y dócil cabellera (olvidando sus cortinas de pelo grasiento). Eso sí, su cabello sigue siendo negro, no vaya a ser que piensen que estamos tratando de cambiarlo¿eh?

* * *

En la próxima entrega (con suerte el fin de semana que viene): Remus Lupin 

(revisen en nuestra homepage para ver otras actualizaciones y artículos escritos por nosotras)


End file.
